The Float
by Junebugsm
Summary: Based on the story 'Swim' by gleefan13 where Stef, Lena and Callie deal with the knowledge that Callie has Cancer and Callie learning to let them help her stay afloat.
1. Chapter 1

**Stef, Lena and Callie dealing with the knowledge that Callie has Cancer and Callie learning to let them help her stay afloat.**

(This will just about Callie learning to accept support from Stef and Lena and will not continue into an actual story about her dealing with the cancer. Based off the story 'Swim' by gleefan13 - with her permission of course.)

* * *

'Cancer.' The word rang out in Callie's ears blocking out all other sounds. She was vaguely away of the doctor walking out of the room leaving Lena to help her process the word that now seemed so foreign to her. In the back of her mind she could hear the muffled sounds of Lena talking to her, explaining something about blood and someone named Hodgkins? Her mind couldn't really make out what Lena was saying until one particular sentence - "We're here for you Callie, you don't have to go through this alone."

Suddenly Callie is brought back to reality - they weren't her family and they couldn't be there for her. There was no one there for her. Even Jude, who had been the only constant in her life was no longer her's - he was theirs.

"No!" She yelled as she got up and darted out of the doctor's office and out the hospital door into the bright sunshine.

Lena panicked - Callie was out there all alone and so afraid. She had no idea where she would go or how to find her. She did the one thing that she always did when she felt lost - she called Stef.

"Stef, Callie's gone." Lena said panicked.

"What?" Stef asked. "Why? What did the doctor say?" She enquired.

"Hodgkin's Lymphoma." Lena said softly by way of explanation.

"Oh my god." Stef exclaimed.

Lena overheard Stef instruct Mike to head to the hospital and then Stef tell her "We're on our way."

* * *

Once Stef and Mike got to the hospital in a police cruiser and full uniform Lena instantly felt better. They still had no idea where Callie was but just having Stef near her made her certain that everything would be okay. They decided to split up and look for the girl - Stef and Lena would go around the block on foot while Mike would drive around the area.

They were ready to split up and Stef turned to walk in one direction when she suddenly spotted Callie sitting on a parapet surrounding the building with her knees up, head buried and body shaking. "Oh thank god." She whisperers as she raced towards the girl with Lena in tow. She wrapped the shaking girl in her arms and held on tight.

Callie couldn't stop crying and didn't want to look up until she did. She could feel what she thought were Lena's arms wrapped tightly around her - strong and secure - not Lena-like at all, and she had to admit that it felt good. As usual fate was just against her and she found herself thinking once again that she could just never catch a break. A mother had died and her father was the reason - no, not her father - he was a mystery. She had had to survive through horrendous experiences through six years in foster homes, protecting Jude as much as she could and then she came here to the best home she had ever known and nearly ruined it because she couldn't stay away from Brandon and then she finally, finally when began to believe that things were looking up she found out that she couldn't be adopted and now once again when she had thought that things couldn't get any worse she was handed a cancer card.

Callie was completely startled from her thoughts when she heard Stef speak. "It's okay love." Stef said as she gently rubbed her hand up and down Callie's back. Callie's head whipped up. When had Stef got here? The strong hug made sense now - Stef always made Callie feel safe.

"We're right here baby." Stef said soothingly, looking down at Callie.

Callie stopped crying abruptly and her face instantly clouded with anger. She shrugged Stef's arms off leaving the woman confused as to what had happened.

The words that had meant to make Callie feel better were exactly the words that she was most afraid of. 'We're right here.' While those words meant that Stef and Lena were with her and ready to support her through this new mountain to climb, to Callie, they represented everything that Callie didn't have. She wasn't really a part of this family - She was a ward of the state. She was a nobody temporarily taking up space in somebody's life. She was their mountain and she didn't want to be. She didn't want to taint this family with her existence. She suddenly realized that her unknown father had just given her an 'out'. She wasn't adopted yet and so she could leave and no one would ever have to look after her or be 'right here' for her. She could even leave Jude behind - she wanted to leave Jude behind knowing that he would be well taken care of - far better than she herself could take care of him. Besides, he wasn't her's to take anymore - he was one of them now.

Having made her decision Callie began frantically searching for her phone. "I need to talk to Bill." She said, opening up the phone app on her borrowed iPhone. "I need the number."

"What for?" Stef asked.

"He's my social worker and I have a right to talk to him." Callie snapped.

Stef gently took the phone out of Callie's hands as she said "Not until you tell me what it's about."

"You can't do that." Callie yelled. "What gives you the right?"

"Because Callie, I don't want you to do anything that you will regret once you aren't so upset anymore." Stef said. "And I have the right because I'm your mother whether you like it or not." She answered with almost as much force as Callie.

Hearing these words Callie let out a dejected, sarcastic laugh. "No Stef." She said coldly, clearly knowing how her words would hurt. "It's just the opposite actually. You are not my mother whether you like it or not."

Stef was completely taken aback. She knew that it wasn't easy for kids in the foster system to accept their new family and she knew that it took time for them to refer to her as 'mom' and to feel like a part of the family and that especially for Callie it was hard and she needed that tangible piece of paper telling her that she officially belonged to the Foster's, but to hear her say outright that Stef wasn't her mother gave Stef the feeling of being shot in the chest for a second time, only this time it hit slightly higher than before - right at her heart.

Stef could see that Callie was angry and afraid and she couldn't blame the girl - nothing ever seemed to go her way. She held back the tears that were threatening to fall from her own eyes as she tried to pull Callie back in for a hug.

Callie wasn't having any of it. "No." She said firmly as she ducked out of Stef's reach and darted down the sidewalk. She hadn't made it far before Stef was on top of her, easily wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her off the ground.

Stef half carried, half dragged Callie back to Lena and Mike helped her get the girl into The cruiser. Mike offered to drop them home while Stef sat in the back with Callie and Lena when to the parking lot to get her own car and they took him up on that offer.

It wasn't until they had gotten Callie into the car and the three adults were discussing getting home that they noticed the crowed that had gathered. They could all just imagine what was going through the heads of all the onlookers - cop chases kid down the street and puts her in a police car. She glanced down at Callie and was relieved to see the girl staring down at her hands. At least she wasn't away of all the stares they were getting. Right now all Stef wanted to do was get her daughter home. She quickly climbed into the car next to Callie and instructed Mike to take them home.

* * *

Callie was quiet the entire ride home. She had stopped crying a while back but wouldn't look up nor would she let Stef get too close. Each time Stef tried to get just a little closer Callie would move further away and Stef couldn't help but feel lost - she had no idea how to reach her daughter.

Back at the house Mike was ready to help Stef get Callie inside but the girl just got out of the car once her door was opened and quickly walked in herself. Stef thanked Mike quickly and followed her daughter inside not wanting to leave her alone for too long. She knew Lena would be in any minute as well but still found herself at a loss without her.

She walked up to Callie's room and found it empty. She checked their bathroom door and found it unlocked so she gently pushed it open to find Callie kneeling down at the toilet throwing up. Stef quickly knelt beside the girl and supported her with one arm as her other hand grabbed Callie's hair and held it back. It took a few minutes for Callie to to stop retching and by then she was completely drained and practically shivering. Stef grabbed a cup of the sink and filled it with cold water and handed it to Callie. "Here love," she said.

Callie just looked at the cup, still in Stef's hand as she tried to catch her breath. Stef wet a towel with cold water and went back to sit by the girl. She waited a moment before she tried to reach out for her and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't pull away. She pulled the girl close and wiped her face down with the cool, wet cloth making Callie feel instantly better. This time when Stef handed Callie the cup, she took it.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Callie's breathing was back to normal. As they waited Lena walked in looking worried.

"What happened?" She asked bending down beside Callie and placing a hand on her forehead. The girl was sweaty so she obviously didn't have a fever but she looked extremely pale and weak.

"She threw up." Stef said.

"Do you feel like throwing up again?" Lena asked her.

Callie shook her head.

"Alright then let's get you out of the bathroom okay." Lena said as she took the cup from Callie and placed it on the sink while Stef helped the girl up.

"Why don't you go lie down." Lena told Callie as she left the bathroom and headed downstairs.

Stef lead Callie to the master bedroom and helped her get into bed. Callie was a little hesitant at first but didn't have the energy to protest so when Stef nudged her slightly she gave in and crawled under the blanket that Stef was holding up for her.

Lena came back a few moments later with some ginger ale and crackers. "Here honey," She said handing them to Callie "Have this, it will help settle your stomach."

Callie took a bite of a cracker and a couple of sips of the drink before she was too tired to stay upright any longer. Stef helped her lie down while Lena placed a trashcan by the bed in case Callie needed to throw up again and then they left the room so she could sleep.

* * *

"What exactly did the doctor say?" Stef asked Lena the moment they were out the door. She had been waiting all morning for answers and now she didn't want to wait another second.

"He said it's definitely cancer." Lena said miserably. "Probably Hodgkins, but he can't be sure until he does a biopsy."

"When is he going to do that?" Stef asked.

"We haven't set a date yet." Lena answered. "He left the room for a few minutes to give us some time to process and that's when Callie just ran out."

"We need to get it done soon Lena." Stef said worriedly.

"I'll call the doctor and explain what happened and set up an appointment." Lena said. "We'll both go with her. You may need to hold her down."

Stef nodded her agreement.

* * *

Callie slept for three hours with Stef and Lena checking on her constantly. She was exhausted - the throwing up, crying and weakness she felt all taking a toll on her and her body had finally succumbed to rest.

She finally woke up to noises in the house and knew that the other kids were back from school. She wondered what Stef and Lena would tell them but she wasn't ready to face any of that right now and so she just rolled over and stayed in bed with her own thoughts.

* * *

When all the kids had come home they were curious about Callie's doctor's appointment. She had had a bad cough for over two weeks now and today were the results of a blood test she had been asked to take. Stef and Lena had spent the whole afternoon focused on Callie and what to do next that they hadn't discussed what to tell the others. Jude, especially, wanted answered the moment he walked in the door. He still felt uneasy whenever things like this happened and liked to stay by his sister's side during those times. Being sent to school without his sister had upset him a little.

Stef and Lena glanced at each other trying to communicate what they should tell the kids. Jude caught the look immediately and knew that something was wrong.

"Where is she?" He asked with wide eyes and a panicked voice.

"She's asleep." Stef said and tried to continue but Jude was already halfway up the stairs by then.

With a sigh Stef and Lena ran up after the boy and watched him charge into the girls' room.

"Callie" He yelled as he walked in but she was nowhere to be found.

Jude turned around to look at Stef and Lena with a terrified look on his face. "She's gone." He said in horror.

Lena knelt beside the boy as she tried to assure him that she hadn't gone anywhere but was, intact, asleep in their room.

Jude looked at her distrustingly for a moment before he went to check for himself. He charged into his mom's room in much the same as he had just done before, only this time he was relieved to see Callie laying in bed just like Lena said she would be.

"Callie." He yelled with relief as he ran to her and crawled up onto the bet.

"Hi baby." Callie said, looking to Stef and Lena for a sign of how much they had already told him.

Jude's next question answered her unanswered one. "What did the doctor say?" He asked innocently.

Callie didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie to Jude, not about this. It's not that she had never lied to him before in order to protect him from something but something about this particular situation made her want to tell him the truth. So she wasn't left with much choice. She could tell him the whole truth or only part of it - but the truth it would be.

"He's not totally sure." She said honestly - remembering the doctor saying that they had to do a biopsy to determine the results. "I have to have another test. But until then he's given me something for the cough." She said with a smile.

Jude seemed to accept this answer and proceeded to ask Callie how she was feeling and a whole lot of other questions.

Stef and Lena watched the scene in amazement. All morning Callie was like a lost child - unable to find her way out of a dark abyss but the moment Jude needed her she became the leader. All her own needs and fears were put aside until those of her brother were met. They couldn't help but see the similarity in the way Callie dealt with Jude and the way they themselves dealt with their kids - Callie was Jude's mother for all intents and purposes. Even though he had been adopted and he called them 'mom' and listened to whatever they told him, when things got rough it was still Callie he went to for comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, after all the kids were in bed Stef and Lena lay awake trying to figure out what was to happen. Lena had called the doctor earlier that evening and had explained what had happened. He had understood but stressed the need to perform the biopsy as soon as possible. Lena set an appointment for the following morning and was told that Callie could not eat for at least six hours before the procedure. Now the two of them were lying in bed wondering exactly what was to happen and how Callie would react to the outcome.

A few hours later Lena was finally asleep - morning sickness and the changes in her body made her easily tired and the added stress of Callie's diagnosis did nothing to help her calm down.

Stef, on the other hand was still awake. She couldn't fall asleep or stop thinking about Callie and she had a sneaking suspicion that if she went to check on the girl, she would find her in much the same state - awake with her thoughts and unable to sleep. The thought instantly made her get out of bed and check on Callie and sure enough, when she opened the door she found the bed empty. After a quick scan around the house Stef found the girl in the kitchen staring into a cup of coffee.

"You know you aren't supposed to drink that stuff." Stef said as she pulled the cup away.

"Sorry." Callie mumbled. "I couldn't sleep."

"And coffee was supposed to help with that?" Stef replied playfully.

Callie just shrugged. She wasn't in the mood for jokes.

Stef observed the girl for a few minutes and then decided to move this to the living room couch where they could both be more comfortable. She wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and nudged her up leaving the coffee up in the sink as she passed. Once they were both sitting curled up on the couch with a blanket around them Stef decided it was time to talk.

"So you want to tell me why you want to talk to Bill?" Stef asked carefully.

Callie didn't respond. What could she say - that this new information was going to cost this family a lot. Not monetarily because she wasn't adopted yet - she never thought that being denied her adoption would be a good thing - but emotionally and physically. It wasn't fair to put them all through that. And now that she was sure that Jude was safe and happy it was okay for her to go somewhere where she couldn't taint their lives anymore.

As Callie sorted through all her thoughts Stef was watching her closely. "What are you thinking love?" She asked gently.

"Please talk to me baby." She pulled Callie close and laid her head on her shoulder.

Callie continued to remain silent so Stef continued to talk.

"I know you're afraid honey." She began softly hoping to calm the girl. "This is scary and we don't have all the answers right now but we'll get them soon. You won't be alone in this love, we aren't going anywhere." She tried to assure Callie.

Stef continued to talk for another hour at least assuring Callie that they would be there for her and that she wasn't alone, until she felt Callie's slow, even breathing. She then closed her own eyes and the two finally slept - curled close to each other.

* * *

That is how Lena found the two the following morning. She smiled at the site - how natural they looked together, she thought to herself. Especially since they were so much alike. They looked like they just belonged together, Callie lying in the crook of Stef's arm with her head resting on her shoulder - she looked like she fit just perfectly there.

She let the two sleep for a while longer knowing that they probably had a rough night and made her way to the sink to start breakfast. The rest of the kids would be up for school soon and it looked like she was going to deal with them on her own today.

After setting a stack of pancakes down on the table she made her way upstairs to make sure that all the kids were ready. She found Brandon and Jesus just making their way downstairs.

"You guys are walking to school today." She told them. "We need to take Callie back to the doctor." She said by way of explanation. "So please hurry with breakfast." She said as she walked passed them.

When she got to Mariana's room the door was open and Mariana was almost ready herself. "Hey baby," She said. "You guys are walking today so hurry up and get down for breakfast okay."

Mariana nodded as Lena kissed the top of her head and went to find Jude.

"Hey buddy," She said as she sat down on his bed watching him tie his shoes. "I wanted to tell you that Callie won't be going to school with you today either." Jude looked up at her uncertainly and she knew that he wasn't going to take this well. "Remember how we said that she needed a few more tests?" She asked him gently and he nodded. "Well today Stef and I are going to take her for those tests."

Jude didn't look happy but he accepted the answer as he walked out of the room and down to breakfast.

* * *

Later that morning, Stef and Lena managed to get all the kids out the door in time to walk to school. Callie hadn't taken well to the idea of having to go back to the doctor's but she knew she didn't really have a choice. A part of her wanted to know for sure what she had and what was to happen. She have never taken well to uncertainty and this was the biggest one of all.

She reluctantly climbed into the car and was surprised to find that both Stef and Lena were going with her. She would never admit it out loud but that made her happy. She felt oddly safe knowing that they were both there with her. Unfortunately thought, it also made her feel bad - this is what she meant all along, her cancer was interfering in their normal lives and it was only going to get worse as it progressed.

* * *

The three of them drove to the hospital in silence and while Lena went to tell the receptionist that they had arrived Stef made sure to stay by Callie, she didn't want the girl running off again. Lena had been so worried when she had called Stef yesterday telling her that Callie had run off and had asked Stef to come today mainly to hang on to the girl. Callie's tendency to run when she felt like she was losing control was something they had yet to break. Her time at Girl's United had helped some but occasionally Callie still felt the need to just disappear sometimes, though thankfully, not like she did after the kiss.

They waited around in the waiting room for about twenty minutes before they were called into the doctor's office. The doctor quickly explained some of what he had said before and then proceeded to tell them what was to happen that day.

"We are going to do what's called a Fine Needle Biopsy." The doctor began. "I'm going to take a long, thin needle and put it directly into that lump in your shoulder and use a syringe to extract some of the cells from the lymph node."

Callie looked uncertainly at the doctor as she repressed the urge to hurl.

"You will be awake during the procedure but we will numb the area so it won't hurt much. It will be more like a sting." The doctor explained. "It will be done right here so your mom's can be right by you to hold your hand." He assured the girl.

Callie was afraid. The procedure sounded scary but she wouldn't let it show. "That's okay." She said boldly. "They don't need to be here."

Stef and Lena both sighed wondering when the day would come that Callie would willingly allow them to help her. Why did she always feel like she had to deal with things on her own. They understood that her past had engrained a lot of doubt into her but she had been living with them for over a year now and still sometimes it seemed like absolutely no progress had been made.

The doctor asked them to wait a few minutes while he got things ready and then left the room.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want us to stay with you?" Lena asked gently. They could see Callie trying to mask her fear but they also knew that no good would come of pointing it out to her.

"I'll be fine." Callie said a little forcefully.

A few minutes later the doctor came back followed by a nurse who carried a tray full of surgical equipment including a rather long, thin needle. The sight made Callie nauseous.

Stef and Lena waited until Callie was laying down on the table and for the Novocain shot to take effect before they got up to leave. As the door was shutting behind them and the doctor was ready to begin they heard Callie yell.

"No, I'm not ready." She yelled. "Please, I don't want to do this. Please stop."

Stef and Lena were back in the room in a second and found Callie sitting up and trying to get off the bed with the nurse holding her back. The doctor ordered the nurse to go and get an orderly to hold the girl down but Stef quickly interjected.

"I'll do it." She said.

"No." Callie yelled.

The doctor looked at Stef who just nodded indicating that she was up for the challenge. She walked over to Callie and firmly but gently forced her back down onto the bed. She then sat next to the girl and crossed Callie's arms over her cheat and held them there using her upper body to keep Callie down. Lena held Callie's head to one side exposing the lump to the doctor.

Stef and Lena held back tears as they watched Callie's slowly roll down the side of her face. The doctor explained exactly what he was about to do before doing it and as the needle when into Callie's neck they watched her flinch. Lena could no longer hold back her tears. Luckily she was standing behind Callie and out of the girl's sight. Stef on the other hand was forced to hold back her tears. When the doctor told Callie that he was now going to use a syringe to extract some of the cells Callie caught Stef with her eyes and held on. She couldn't help it - she needed the strongest person she had ever met to be there for her right now and Stef smiled kindly back at her, silently promising that she wasn't going anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment the needle was out of Callie's neck Stef grabbed the girl and wrapped her up in a hug. Though Callie didn't hug Stef back, she didn't resist either. She was still crying silently and as Stef held her she felt her own tears finally spill over.

"You did great Callie." The doctor said.

As Stef, Lena and Callie took their seats at the doctors table he continued.

"The results should be out by tomorrow evening and depending on what we find we will decide what exactly we are going to do about it." The doctor said. "I'm sorry I can't really give you more information right now but until I know for certain what we are dealing with I can't make a plan."

Stef and Lena both nodded, understanding what the doctor was saying but Callie just stared at him. This meant another day of uncertainty and Callie hated it.

* * *

Callie was prescribed some painkillers for when the novocaine wore off and so they stopped at a CVS on the way home to pick it up. Once there Callie went straight up to her room and was asleep within minutes.

Stef went up to check on Callie and found her curled up in a ball on top of her sheets with her shoes still on. Stef carefully took Callie's shoes and socks off and then grabbed the blanket off Mariana's bed and gently draped it over the girl. She was tempted to give Callie a kiss but she looked so peaceful for once that Stef didn't want to wake her. The cough, lack of sleep and stress of the last two days had finally worn Callie out and Stef didn't want to risk it.

When Stef got back downstairs Lena was making a quick pasta for lunch.

"Where's Callie?" Lena asked.

"Asleep." Stef replied. "She's beat."

"She hasn't eaten anything since last night." Lena said. She was always concerned when it came to her children's meals.

"I know love." Stef said. "We'll make her something when she wakes up but I think she really needs the rest."

Lena reluctantly accepted the deal and sat down waiting for the pasta to boil as Stef grabbed a jar of sauce and heated it up.

"What are we going to tell the other kids?" Stef finally asked as she set the pasta down on the table next to the sauce.

"We'll wait and see what the results say." Lena said logically.

"Yes, but we still need a plan." Stef argued. "When Jude asked yesterday we had no idea what to say and Callie had to decide what was best for him."

"She's a whole different person around him." Lena observed softly.

"She's no different from us." Stef stated. "I remember a time when Brandon and I were both sick. I basically forgot that I was sick too because I was so busy taking care of him."

"But she shouldn't have to do that." Lena said miserably. "That's our job."

"I don't think we can change that." Stef said. "It's part of who she is now." Lena did not like this answer and Stef could see it. "We can maybe make it a little easier on her." She added to ease her wife's mind.

Lena smiled at Stef. Even though the two were complete opposites they always stood together. God knows they had their arguments and disagreements but the love and support was always there. Stef always made Lena feel safe and Lena kept Stef grounded. They made a great team an they knew that together they could overcome any challenge.

* * *

A few hours later Callie came downstairs looking for something to eat. Lena was so relieved and Stef couldn't help but smile. Sometimes her wife forgot that their kids weren't babies anymore. She watched as Lena sat Callie down on a stool and insisted on making her a sandwich. Callie was about to protest but Stef interrupted her.

"It's no use sweets, she's on a mission." She said jokingly and winked at Callie.

Callie made a show of giving up and just smiled back at Stef. She seemed so relaxed and free and Stef couldn't help but think that this was so normal. Overprotective mother, independent teen, friendly teasing around the kitchen table. For the first time Stef felt that thing's would be okay. They just had to give it some time and figure out a plan but eventually everything would settle down.

* * *

Just an hour later though, that feeling was gone. Stef was so angry with Callie that she wanted to shake the girl.

"Why would she do that?" Stef asked Lena angrily, knowing that her wife didn't really have that answer either.

"I don't know." Lena answered, wondering the same thing. "We need to talk to her."

"We are just lucky that Bill said he'd wait before doing anything." Stef said as she and Lena headed upstairs to Callie's room.

"Stef, just try and stay calm until we know what's really happening please." Lena requested.

Stef just shot Lena a dirty look.

Once they got to Callie's room they Lena stopped Stef from opening the door. "Take a deep breath." She said trying to calm her wife down.

Finally they opened Callie's door and whatever 'calm' Stef had managed to keep was out the window when they found the room empty.

Stef shook her head in anger clearly imagining what she would do when she found the girl and walked towards her own room to grab her phone.

"Oh Callie." Lena sighed. There was no chance of keeping Stef calm now and it only got worse when Lena heard Callie's phone ring on her nightstand.

Stef heard the ring too and came out with a look of worry on her face. Where was Callie?

* * *

They eventually found her in the backyard with her guitar not really hiding but still trying to remain out of sight. The moment they saw her Stef's concern was once again replaced by anger. She marched over to the girl and grabbed the guitar away from her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked as she dropped the guitar on the grass.

"I wanted to talk to Bill and you wouldn't give me the number." Callie defended herself. "So I got the number of CPS online and asked for him."

"I told you that you weren't to talk to him until you told us what it was about." Stef said angrily.

"Actually you said that you'd give me the number after I told you what it was about." Callie replied cheekily. "But I didn't need you to give it to me anymore."

Stef was only getting more and more angry and she knew she had to let Lena take over otherwise they weren't going to get anywhere. She turned to Lena helplessly who instantly took over the questioning.

"Callie, honey why would you tell Bill to find you another place to stay?" Lena asked gently as she sat down beside her.

"I don't want to stay here anymore." Callie said matter-of-factly.

"Sweetheart, you realize that making a call like that could be very dangerous for you." Lena explained. "They could really take you away from us and then it would be very hard, if not impossible for us to get you back."

Callie just remained silent looking down at the ground.

"Callie you already left us once." Lena continued. "We are lucky that Bill called us before making an official report and promised to talk to you before he did but he is insisting on a visit to check up on everything and he can't ignore a call from a foster child asking for a transfer."

Callie still didn't respond and Lena sighed. She didn't know what to do. She was so afraid that they would lose Callie and she wasn't even sure why.

"You told Bill that you weren't happy here." Lena continued. "Is that true?"

This time Callie looked a little guilty. She was happy here but she didn't know how to belong to a family and she sure as hell didn't know how to accept all the love and attention she was getting and would be getting especially now with the cancer. And mostly she didn't want to be a burden on them all. She was always causing trouble wherever she went and she loved this family so much that the only way to keep from causing them trouble was to separate herself from them. What she didn't realize was that leaving was the very thing that would cause them the most trouble of all. The rest was nothing compared to a life without Callie.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes." Callie lied through her teeth. She watched as Lena's eyes filled with sadness. She wondered what she would see if she looked up at Stef - would she see sadness in her eyes too or would they only be filled with anger?

"Can you tell us what happened?" Lena asked.

Callie just shrugged her shoulders like she always did when she didn't want to tell the truth but couldn't come up with a good lie either.

"Sweetheart did you feel like this before the diagnosis?" Lena asked still holding on to the hope that it was just the cancer that had scared Callie.

"Yes" Callie whispered but couldn't look up at Lena this time. She couldn't bare to look into her eyes.

Lena could no longer continue. She didn't know what questions to ask and even if she did she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answers.

Stef could see Lena struggling and searched her own mind for what to do next. Only one thought came to her mind and even though she knew it was a low-blow she decided to try the very last card they seemed to have.

"Jude belongs to us now. If you try to take him with you I'll charge you with kidnapping." Stef said flatly to Callie hoping that Callie's love for her brother will keep her from leaving.

"I wasn't going to take him." She said bitterly but her eyes betrayed her. Stef could see that leaving Jude was a sore spot for Callie.

"How come?" Stef challenged and when Callie remained silent she emphasized her question. "How come you'd leave Jude here alone with us?"

Callie knew that she had been caught. If she admitted that Jude would be safe with them then they would know she was lying and if she didn't then they would question why she was okay with leaving Jude unprotected. She settled for staring down at her hands.

A moment later Stef was down on the floor in front of Callie. She beckoned Callie to look at her and eventually Callie was left with no choice but to do just that.

"Okay Callie." She said gently as she took the teens hand in her own. "You want to try again with the truth this time?"

Callie had no idea what to say. These people had a way of tearing down a walls and leaving her bare and when she had learned how to keep them up they had in turn, learned how to look right through them. Callie was finding it harder and harder to keep them at bay.

Stef watched Callie's face for a few minutes waiting for the girl to start talking and when she didn't Stef decided to ask a question making it easier for Callie to figure out what to say.

"Were you unhappy here before the diagnosis?" Stef repeated Lena's question.

This time Callie shook her head ever so slightly.

"Are you unhappy here now?" Stef continued.

Once again Callie shook her head. She closed her eyes as a few tears spilled down her cheeks. Within seconds Stef's arms were around her pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay Love." She said gently. "You're safe."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Stef released Callie so she could look at her.

"Bill is going to be here in about an hour." Stef told Callie.

They watched as the girl's eyes filled with fear. They wanted to tell her that they could all just forget about it but they didn't want to make any promises that they may not be able to keep. Bill had made it very clear that even though he would hold off making a formal report regarding Callie's request he was duty-bound to make one eventually. He had felt something was off when Callie had called him and told him that she needed to be moved especially when she mentioned that it was just her and not Jude. That's what had compelled him to call Stef before making any plans and when Stef had told him about Callie's diagnosis he was even more reluctant to do so. But he would have to do it at some point and so he agreed to come to the house and speak with all three of them together to get to the bottom of this before he made any decisions. He knew that this was a wonderful home and Callie was lucky that this family had been willing to take her in and it would be tough to find her another home especially now that she was sick. His only other option would have been a state-run hospital and he really didn't see the girl surviving in there.

"He wants to talk to you in person." Lena added unable to see Callie so afraid. "He said that he is going to have to make a report, he's duty-bound to do so, but what he writes in it will depend largely on what you say to him when he gets here."

"We need you to think very carefully about what you say." Stef told Callie. "We want you to tell the truth, whatever that is, but we also want you to know that we want you to stay here with us. We love you so much and cancer doesn't change that."

Callie's eyes shot up to Stef as she said that. Once again they had found the route of her fear despite how hard she tried to hide it.

"That's it isn't it?" Stef asked as she saw the look on Callie's face. "You're afraid that we'll change our minds now that you're sick."

Callie looked away. She didn't have the strength to give the answer and since they already knew what it was she saw no point in even trying.

Lena then turned to look at Callie. "Did you really think that we wouldn't want you just because of this?" She asked, unable to believe it.

"I didn't think you'd send me away." Callie said softly.

"But you thought that it would be more difficult for us." Stef finished for her.

Callie nodded.

"And so you decided that the best thing would be to just leave?" Stef asked.

"Jude is so happy here." Callie said, her answer neither here nor there.

"Jude has nothing to do with this honey." Stef said.

"I didn't want to be a burden to this family." Callie finally admitted in a shaky voice.

Stef and Lena just sat in silence for a moment wondering how to make it clear to the girl that they loved her unconditionally and that they would always want her.

"Do you know how upset we would all be if you left us?" Lena finally asked.

Callie looked at her waiting for her to continue. She had no answer to that question. She was beginning to realize that she didn't have answers to a lot of their questions. She had always thought of herself as someone who could handle any situation and if Jude was in danger she would find a way to save him. But in this house she had no responsibilities, at least not the adult kind that she had had all her life, and so she didn't know how to be just the kid.

"It would break my heart." Lena continued.

"Mine would be missing a piece." Stef added. "There's a part of my heart that only you can fill Callie."

Callie looked from Lena to Stef as tears filled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"What am I supposed to tell Bill?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"What do you want to tell him?" Stef asked her.

"I want to stay here." Callie said softly.

"That's a start." Stef said.

Callie looked at her with questioning eyes. What more could she say?

"Tell him why you called him in the first place. Tell him what you were feeling and how you feel now." Stef said as though reading Callie's thoughts.

Callie nodded. Stef had been right, she had made this decision in an emotional state and now she was regretting it. But she herself had been right about something else - she always found a way to mess up a good thing and this is just what she had been afraid of.

They sat together discussing what their possibilities were until they heard the doorbell signaling Bill's arrival.

"This is it." Stef said as she got up and pulled Callie and Lena up with her.

Callie looked nervously at Lena as Stef went to open the door.

"Just be honest." Lena gave the girl a reassuring squeeze and she lead her inside.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have to write up two reports." Bill was explaining at the kitchen table a few minutes later. "One will be Callie's report, which basically means that I have to submit whatever Callie has told me. The second is my recommendation - what I feel is in Callie's best interest. As foster parents you may also send in a request explaining the situation but the final decision isn't up to any of us. CPS will go over all the reports and then make a final decision."

"That's a good thing then." Lena said hopefully. "We all want Callie to stay here and her reasons for calling you have been explained."

"It's not that simple." Bill replied. "Callie has already run away from you once and that could weigh heavily on their decision."

All three women looked miserable. Callie had made so many mistakes and each time she had thought she was doing the right thing. All these years in the foster system her decisions had saved them but in this house she only seemed to make things worse. Would she ever learn to just trust that they were there for her and would do anything for her? The only reason she could think of for these bad decisions was that all this time she had been fighting off abuse and neglect, but here was was trying, and unsuccessfully at that, to fight of love.

"Can I talk to them?" Callie finally asked. "Maybe if I tell them in person what happened then they will let me stay."

"That could help." Bill said. "But it could also hinder."

"How so?" Stef asked confused.

"Callie seems to keep changing her mind and that looks like she isn't settling well here. They may decide that even though this home isn't dangerous to her it may not be the best for her and on those grounds they may end up sending her to a group home." Bill looked miserable. He was trying hard to find any loophole that he could but at every turn, something in Callie's past put a spoke in the wheel.

"What about using Jude?" Stef asked. "Couldn't we use him to keep Callie here. They are biological siblings after all and we've already adopted him."

"I don't even want to make that suggestion." Bill said quickly. "It's highly unlikely that they will but I don't want to give them any reason to rethink Jude's adoption."

At those words Callie began to panic. "Is there any chance that Jude could get sent away because of this?" She asked in fear.

"Not likely." Bill said.

"But still possible?" Callie clarified.

"There's a small chance, yes." Bill admitted.

Callie began to cry. She couldn't help it. She was afraid when she thought that she had messed up her chance at staying in this house but to think that she had really put Jude in danger was unbearable. What was her best chance now? If she was sent to a group home or a state hospital and Jude was sent to live somewhere else how would she protect him? How far could Stef and Lena go to protect him? They also had Mariana and Jesus to think about - they were also adopted. Callie was driving herself crazy trying to find a way to fix this and only one answer came to her mind - the only one she ever really had when things were out of control - take Jude and run.


	6. Chapter 6

About an hour later Bill was gone after promising to do whatever he could to make things right for Callie but he also warned Callie to be careful about making any rash decisions that could make things worse. Callie had just nodded guiltily, still wondering if she should take Jude somewhere where no one would find them.

"The kids will be home soon." Lena said as she began pulling out the makings of a snack. "Want something to eat Callie?" She asked.

Callie was sitting at the table with her head down and her eyes closed. She was thinking about what to do but she was also exhausted. She was still sick after all and now the added tension was making her more tired.

"Sweets?" Stef brushed a hand over Callie's head when she didn't respond.

"What?" Callie asked, sitting up looking confused.

"Are you hungry?" Lena asked again, concern for Callie filling her face.

"No thanks." Callie said as she got up. "I'm just really tired. I think I'm going to sleep."

Stef and Lena watched as Callie left the room. Stef could tell that something was going on in the teens mind and she decided that she was going to deal with it immediately, before Callie decided to try and handle it on her own.

* * *

Callie had just lay down on her bed when the door opened and Stef walked in. She marched purposefully over to Callie and lay down next to her on the bed.

"Alright Sweets." She said as she turned the girl to look at her. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Callie looked at Stef. What could she say? She had already messed things up so bad and Stef wouldn't understand if she told her that she couldn't just sit around and wait for Jude to be taken away from them.

"I know you're thinking something Love." Stef said when Callie remained silent. "I need you to trust me enough to let me in. I've never let you down and I don't plan to start now." Stef's eyes were pleading Callie to respond.

Callie looked away. She couldn't bare to see that look in Stef's eyes. Stef was right though - she had never let them down and she wanted so desperately to believe that Stef could help her and if it had been just her she would have tried to take that leap of faith. But this time it was Jude too and Callie just couldn't try something so new with his future on the line.

Stef could see that Callie was having trouble accepting what she had said. Every time they tried to get close to her she would pull away. Stef couldn't help but think about what Bill had said - was Callie really not settling in their home? Stef hoped that wasn't really true but she vowed to try even harder to help Callie feel like she belonged, but how?

"I don't know how else to tell you that we love you and want you and want to help you." Stef said as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're gonna have to just trust us at some point Love. Just give us a chance. I know your instinct is to run whenever you're scared but I really need you to help me fight for you."

Callie was crying now and for the first time she leaned in and wrapped her arms around Stef holding on tight.

"How come you always know what I'm thinking?" Callie asked as she looked up at Stef.

Stef smiled down at Callie and hugged her back. "Because I'm your mom." She finally said. In her own way Callie had just admitted to think about running away and Stef was beyond happy that this time she had a chance to stop her. She wondered whether Callie even realized what she'd just done but either way, Callie had taken a step towards letting them help and Stef was going to go the mile.

They lay like that in silence for a while until Callie finally fell asleep. Stef took the opportunity to just look at her daughter and she was surprised at the things she learned. Callie curled up into a ball when she slept and she had a frown on her face. Her face was thin and slightly pale and her hair had lost it's shine. Suddenly the cancer seemed so real to Stef and she knew that the biggest battle was about to start and the only good thing that would come from it was that it would give them several opportunities to prove to Callie that they were sticking around.

* * *

"How is she?" Lena asked as Stef entered the kitchen a while later.

"Asleep." Stef said. "We need to keep a close eye on her."

"Why?" Lena asked as concern filled her face.

"She basically admitted to thinking about running away." Stef said waiting for a reaction from Lena.

"What?" Lena practically yelled.

"She can't help it." Stef tried to defend the girl. "She gets scared and she runs."

"But she has to know that running will only make things worse." Lena stated.

"She doesn't know how to trust." Stef explained. "She's had only herself to rely on for so long and now she doesn't know how to let someone else in. In a way, our pushing our way closer to her is what is pushing her further away."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Lena asked angrily. "Just leave her alone and let her do whatever she wants?" She couldn't just stand back and watch Callie do everything on her own. She understood that it's what Callie has had to grow up with but she'd be damned if she let it continue any further.

"No." Stef said gently as she wrapped her arms around her wife. "We find new ways to get in."

* * *

The next morning the three were sitting in front of the doctor with grim faces.

"I'm sorry." The doctor was saying. "The tests confirmed it. It's Hodgkins Lymphoma."

Stef instantly wrapped an arm around Callie both to comfort her and to keep her from running.

"So what happens now?" Lena asked the doctor.

"We create a chemo cocktail for Callie and administer it every two weeks." The doctor said.

"For how long?" Stef asked.

"Four cycles to begin with." The doctor replied. "Then we do the tests again and go from there."

They continued to discuss treatment for the next hour until every question was answered. Callie had remained quiet through most of the conversation and this worried Stef and Lena. They both made a mental note to keep Callie close to them for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bill called." Lena said as she entered her bedroom later that night. "He received our letter requesting to keep Callie and he said that he'll hand it in with the reports."

"Has he written up his report?" Stef asked.

Lena nodded. "He said that he's done the best he could."

"And now we just wait?" Stef asked and Lena nodded as she crawled into bed next to her wife and snuggled close.

They sat like that for a while until Lena finally broke the silence asking the question that neither of them really wanted to think about. "What happens if we don't win?"

"We fight." Stef said without missing a beat.

* * *

The following morning Callie came down with the rest of the kids ready for school.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stef asked her as she placed a stack of pancaked on the table.

"School." Callie said in an obvious tone.

"No." Stef stated simply.

"But Lena said I could." Callie challenged as Lena walked in to join the rest.

"Lena said you could what?" Lena asked.

"You said I could go to school when my cough was gone." Callie said.

"Honey, that was before we found out how sick you really are." Lena said gently.

"Please." Callie begged. "I just want things to be normal."

Stef and Lena looked at each other. "Alright," Stef finally said. "But if you feel unwell at all you are to go straight to your mother." She warned.

"Deal." Callie agreed with a smile. She so desperately wanted things to just return to normal.

* * *

As Callie sat in her first class she began thinking. She had asked her mom's for things to just go back to normal. When had this become her 'normal'? All her life 'normal' had been avoiding a beating, getting enough food to eat, making sure that Jude was safe. She suddenly realized that 'normal' for her had changed over the last seven months. Normal was now going to school, doing homework, hanging out with her brothers and sister or with Wyatt. Normal was knowing that two people loved her even when she made mistakes. Normal was just being a sixteen year old girl. Finally Callie realized that she was still a kid and that was normal, and not just her 'normal' but really normal.

"Callie are you alright?" Timothy asked.

Callie was pulled out of her thoughts to find her whole class looking at her. Most of her classmates had smirks on their faces - it was always fun when someone got caught daydreaming. But Brandon, Wyatt and a few others genuinely looked concerned and she realized it was because she had a few tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"She's supposed to go see Lena if she feels unwell." Brandon piped up, worried about his sister.

"I'll take her." Wyatt immediately offered as he got up looking to Timothy for permission.

"Are you okay?" He asked Callie as he lead her out of the class.

"Yeah." Callie said with a small smile. "Can we just go outside for a minute please." She said in a sweet voice making it hard for Wyatt to say no.

"Just for a minute." He conceded as he lead her out the door.

* * *

"What do you mean you sent her to me after first period?" Lena asked in surprise.

"Didn't Wyatt bring her here?" Timothy asked.

It was brake time between third and fourth period now and Timothy had come into Lena's office to find out how Callie was feeling.

"No. What's wrong with her?" Lena asked as she pulled out her phone and dialed Callie's number.

When Callie didn't answer Lena got up and left the room to look for her.

"Do you have Wyatt's number?" She asked Mariana and Jesus as she passed them in the hall.

"No. Why?" They both replied.

"See if you can find Callie." Lena instructed as an answer to their question.

"Stef." Lena said when her wife picked up her call. "Callie was supposed to come to my office over and hour ago but I have no idea where she went."

"Have you tried calling her?" Stef asked with concern.

"Yes, she isn't answering." Lena replied.

"How long have you been looking?" Stef asked.

"Just a few minutes but no one seems to have seen her or Wyatt since they left just before the end of first period." Lena said.

"I'm on my way." Stef said as she hung up the phone. What neither of them admitted was that they were afraid that Callie had run away again.

"Mom?" Brandon asked walking up behind Lena. "Mariana said Callie was missing?"

"She never came to my office." Lena answered her son. "Do you have Wyatt's number?"

"No but I think Talya might." He said. "I'll go ask her."

The bell rang and all the kids were now heading towards their classes and the halls were emptying fast. Lena couldn't help but panic when she couldn't find her daughter anywhere. She kept trying Callie's phone but there was no answer. She cursed herself silently for not adding an internet plan to Callie's phone after she had run away. They would have been able to track her if they did.

"Mom it's Wyatt." Brandon said handing a phone to Lena.

"Where the hell are you?" Lean asked, a mixture of worry and anger in her voice.

"Sorry." Wyatt said. "We're coming to your office right now."

Lena hung up the phone and handed it back to Brandon.

"I'll tell the others that she's okay." Brandon said.

Lena nodded as she headed back to her office hoping that Callie really was alright.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Lena asked Callie as she cautiously entered Lena's office.

"Sorry." Callie just mumbled as she looked down at her feet.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Stef said entering the room just behind Callie.

"It was my fault." Wyatt piped up. "I suggested a walk because Callie said she just needed some space."

"Wyatt, go back to class." Lena ordered.

"But..." Wyatt began to protest but was cut off.

"Now." Lena said firmly. "I'll call for you later."

Wyatt gave Callie an apologetic look before he walked out of the office leaving her alone with her moms.

"What were you thinking?" Lena asked as she turned her attention back to Callie.

"I'm sorry." Callie said, almost in tears. "I was feeling fine and I just needed some air.

"You've been gone for over an hour." Lena was still worried and couldn't shake the anger she felt.

"I'm sorry." Callie said again.

Lena was beginning to calm down now that she knew that Callie was, in fact, alright. "God I thought you'd..." She began as she pulled the girl in for a hug.

"You thought I'd what?" Callie asked pulling away from Lena.

"We thought you'd run away." Stef admitted.

"Oh." Callie said, suddenly realizing why her mom's were so worried.

"Callie you basically admitted to thinking about it yesterday and we've just been concerned." Stef explained as she pushed Callie into a chair and took one herself. "You don't come to us when you need help so we have to figure out our own ways to help you.

"I'm sorry." Was all Callie could think of to say.

"Timothy said you were crying in class today." Lena said. "What were you thinking about?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Callie said looking down at her hands.

"Try us." Stef encouraged.

"I asked you to let me come to school because I just wanted things to be normal." She said and they nodded not realizing the significance of her words. How could they, this had always been normal for them. "I was just thinking that I'd started to think of this life as normal." Callie explained softly.

"Oh sweetheart." Stef said as she pulled Callie's hands into her own.

"I did think about running." Callie admitted "But the thought went away instantly. I want to be here and I'm trying to accept that you want me here too."

"We do honey." Lena said full of emphasis.

"I know." Callie said with a smile.

"You better not be saying all this just to get out of trouble, young lady." Stef said playfully.

This made all three of them laugh.

"How are you feeling though?" Stef asked looking closely at Callie and realizing that she was still very pale.

"Tired." Callie said honestly. "We walked along the beach for a while and now I'm beat."

"Well I'm going to take you home." Stef instructed. "And no arguments."

Callie just nodded as she allowed Stef to pull her up.

"You are not to leave mom's side you here." Lena said as she gave Callie a kiss.

Callie nodded again. She knew Lena was only joking but there was some seriousness behind it as well. They were worried that she'd run and just like they were trying to prove that she could trust them, she was going to prove to them that she was trying to trust them too.


	8. Chapter 8

As the days passed everyone waited anxiously for CPS's decision. Stef and Lena had called Bill several times asking whether or not he had heard anything but each time he told them that he knew nothing yet. Although things were getting better and Callie was being more open about how she felt and what she was thinking the tension didn't ease. She hoped that she would be allowed to stay - that is what they all wanted, but deep down Callie was okay with any decision as long as Jude wasn't sent away. If that was the decision she knew that she would have to run. She didn't want to even think about it but that was one secret she wasn't willing to share yet.

Stef and Lena had both kept a close eye on Callie and found that she seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. Her first round of Chemo was to start in three days and none of them were looking forward to it. They just hoped that by then they would all know for sure that Callie could stay with them. They had discussed the possibility of Callie being taken away and had both agreed that they would still be with her during the Chemo, wherever she was administered it. Stef had found out the process for petitioning the court for custody of Callie just in case CPS ruled against them but the chances seemed slim.

Jude was sticking by Callie's side every chance he got and became sullen and silent whenever he was sent to school without her. The other three kids were also worried and the mom's could feel the tension constantly.

They tried to keep things as normal as possible at home and had more family time together. Stef looked around her family sitting in the living room playing dictionary. No one spoke out loud about the possibility that each time could be their last family night but she could tell that they were all thinking it. She wondered how they would get through if Callie was taken away from them. Jude was already showing signs of a meltdown whenever he and Callie were separated and she couldn't even imagine how much worse it would be if she was made to leave permanently. Lena had become a little over-protective of all the kids, wanting them all home immediately after school everyday and Stef knew that part of that was the hormones from the pregnancy but she also knew that it originated from the fear of being separated from one of her children. Luckily the kids didn't seem to want to be anywhere but home as well so things were working out. Besides school and work and doctors visits for Callie no one was going anywhere and it was starting to worry Stef. This wasn't good for her family. They needed to get back to their lives but she knew that pretending that this wasn't happening wasn't going to make it go away.

* * *

It was now the day before Callie's chemo and they had still not heard anything from CPS. Stef woke up early and decided that they were all going to do something together as a family. Something fun and different that would get all their minds off their troubles.

By the time the kids all woke up for school Stef and Lena had decided to start with a trip to the San Diego Zoo and then the Birch aquarium.

The kids were thrilled that they were all going to miss school and just spend the day together doing fun things. Lena was very strict about missing school for reasons other than emergencies and this was a real treat.

Jude was having a blast at the zoo and it was a task to keep him from running from one place to the other. He had never been to the zoo before and had never seen most of the animals in reality. They tried to take things slow so that Callie didn't tire out too easily but eventually decided to split up so that the other kids would get a chance to see the whole zoo.

Stef and Callie strolled through the park while the others ran ahead fighting over what animal to go see next.

"How are you holding up?" Stef asked.

"I'm okay." Callie said. "What are we doing after this?"

"Have you ever been to Birch Aquarium?" Stef asked and Callie shook her head.

"Well that's next on the list." Stef smiled.

"Jude's really having a great time." Callie said with a smile.

"What about you?" Stef asked.

"Me too." Callie said.

"Sweetheart we are so proud of you." Stef said as she stopped walking and pulled Callie to a bench. "You have really been trying and I know it hasn't been easy and I want you to know that whatever happens we will always be there for you. Even if you don't live with us anymore we will always come to help you. You can call us and if you need something we will find a way to get it to you. I'll come and check up on you during my rounds and we'll help you through the cancer. If anyone ever hurts you I want you to call me and I promise I will drop everything and come for you. If you do get sent away I need you to believe that you are still a part of this family, you will still be my baby."

Stef looked so sincere as she spoke that Callie didn't have a doubt in her mind that whatever she said was true. As much as she feared the thought of being taken away she felt oddly safe in knowing that her mom's would still be there for her and she didn't have a doubt in her mind that Stef would come for her if anyone tried to hurt her. She was finally beginning to feel like she belonged in this family but unfortunately she was also so close to possibly being taken away.

* * *

After the zoo the group headed to the aquarium and Jude was having a tough time deciding which was better. This time Stef chased after the boys while Lena and Mariana walked slowly with Callie.

"Look at all the seahorses." Mariana exclaimed as she pulled on Callie's arm. "I've never seen a real seahorse before."

"I've never even been to an aquarium before." Callie smiled.

"Really?" Mariana asked in wonder.

Callie nodded and after that Mariana made it her mission to point out all the different creatures to Callie.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours at the aquarium Callie was beginning to get tired. Her family was having such a great time that she didn't want to tell them and ruin the fun but she had promised to let them know if it was getting too much for her and she had also promised to try and be honest with them so she reluctantly went up to Lena and linked her arm through her's and rested her head on her shoulder.

Though Callie didn't say anything Lena got the message and instructed Mariana to run ahead and tell the others to meet them at the exit.

Five minutes later they were all back in the car. It was before lunch time and so they were discussing where to eat. After much debate they decided to grab some burgers and head to a park and have a picnic. As Stef, Lena and Callie when Chick-Fil-A the others ran across to Target and grabbed a picnic blanket, a soccer ball and a Frisbee. On the way out Mariana also grabbed a tube of sunblock and some nail polishes.

After scarfing down their burgers in record time the boys grabbed the ball and began a game.

"I'm so proud of you for telling Mama when you got tired." Stef said as she put all the trash into a bag to throw away.

"I didn't really want to." Callie admitted "Everyone was having such a good time."

"Not everyone." Lena said. "If you were too tired to enjoy it then you weren't having a good time. Besides it was time for lunch anyways and this is just as good she said as she glanced at the boys.

After a few minutes Mariana pulled out her bag of nail polishes. "Now that the boys are doing their thing, it's time for us girls to have some fun too." She announced with a huge grin.

"And on that note..." Stef said as she got up and headed towards the boy and easily stole the ball from Brandon and kicked it towards Jude, effectively creating two teams.

Lena, Mariana and Callie laughed as they watched them play.

"Do we have to?" Callie groaned, wishing she had the strength to join Stef and the boys.

"Yes." Mariana said pointedly and laid out six different colors on the blanket. "Pick a color." She instructed.

Lena chose a light pink while Callie reluctantly chose a dark blue. Mariana smiled as she pulled out a sparkly orange. She then proceeded to paint first Callie's, Lena's and then her own toes. After that she moved on to their fingers.

Callie would never admit it out loud but she was really enjoying this 'girl' time. It was something she had never done before. The last time her nails were painted was for the wedding and that had been in a salon where everyone was in a rush and it was anything but relaxing. Before that she couldn't remember ever having painted nails. Today had turned out to have a lot of 'firsts' for Callie.

They relaxed on the blanket and eventually Callie fell asleep, exhausted from the eventful morning. Lena and Mariana joined the others in a game of frisbee and it turned into a heated competition of girls versus boys.

Stef had observed Jude through the day and was thrilled to see him be his old self. He wasn't sticking to Callie as he had been the last few weeks and he was actually enjoying himself. She hoped that whatever was coming they would be able to pull Jude through.

* * *

Two hours later Callie woke up to find everyone laying around on the grass. They had all exhausted themselves playing and finally when the girl's got too far behind to have a chance at winning they decided to concede and just relax for a while.

It was late afternoon and they were all tired but none of them really wanted to go back home just yet. It had been such an amazing day and for the most part they were all able to put aside their worries and just enjoy spending time as a family. They decided to take a cruise around the harbor. That would be both fun and relaxing.

* * *

They get to the harbor and decide on an hourlong cruise that would take them around the south area and would be a great end to the day. Just as they were ready to board the boat Stef saw a little gift shop with shawls in the window. She looked over at Callie and instantly knew that the girl would get cold out on the water and she quickly guided her inside where Callie reluctantly chose a warm, woolen sweatshirt at Stef's instance.

"You aren't forcing anyone else to wear a jacket." Callie sulked as they walked out of the store to join the others.

Stef gently wrapped an arm around Callie's waist and pulled her back towards her until Callie was flush against her and then whispered in her ear. "Callie please don't make a big deal about this. It's been a great day and I'd like it to end that way. You aren't well and if you want to go onto the boat with the others then you are going to have to wear that otherwise I'm going to keep you here while the others have fun."

Callie pulled away from Stef without saying anything. She was clearly still upset about it but put on the sweatshirt anyways not wanting to ruin things for the others. Stef sighed as Callie made it a point to stay away from Stef as they got onto the boat. Stef kept a close eye on Callie and realized that the girl was extremely tired and that was probably the reason for the bad mood. She wondered whether it was a good idea to have come on this cruise and contemplated taking Callie off but Callie was still smiling with her siblings and Jude was sitting next to her with his head on her shoulder and Stef realized that they all needed this time together. Even if Callie wasn't taken away from them it was going to be a long while before they would be able to do anything like this again.

As soon as the boat moved away from the pier the kids dumped all their bags and headed to the deck where they could stand and feel the breeze on their faces. Stef and Lena followed them and soon the whole family was laughing and shoving each other around. The boat they were on was pretty empty and so there weren't too many others around giving the kids a lot of room to goof off. Stef and Lena leaned against a railing just watching their kids. All of them had smiles on their faces and not a care in the world. Stef was glad that she had decided to allow Callie to stay on.

The cool breeze and fresh air did wonders for Callie's sprits and soon she felt all the crabbiness from earlier fly away and although she was tired she was really enjoying spending this time with her siblings. The fun went on and as they got further out into the sea the view was amazing. But the further out they got the colder it became and Callie was grateful for the sweatshirt. She tucked her hands into the pockets and glanced over at Stef who just happened to be watching her at the time. Callie gave her a grateful yet apologetic look and Stef smiled and winked at her, assuring her that she was forgiven.

Stef and Lena were talking softly enjoying some time, just the two of them. It wasn't often that they got any time alone without some work to be done but here they were completely happy - they were basically alone and work-free but still close enough to their kids to keep an eye on them. In that moment they both felt that they couldn't be happier.

* * *

]At the end of the cruise the lot all piled off the boat and headed towards the gift shop where Callie had gotten her sweatshirt earlier. They all wanted to get something as a reminder of the day. As all the kids headed inside Stef hovered near the door checking her phone. She had four missed calls from Bill.

"Lena" She said suddenly.

Lena came over and looked at Stef's phone and immediately pulled her own phone out and found another three calls there.

"We shouldn't have left our phones on the benches." She said to Stef as Stef returned her calls.

"Bill." She said anxiously when he answered.

"Where have you been?" Bill asked. "I've been trying you for ages."

"Sorry we were on a boat and our phones were inside." Stef explained. "What's the verdict."

Bill remained silent for a few moments and Stef's heart sank. This couldn't be good. She glanced over at Lena and then at Callie and saw her laughing with Mariana with a pair of hot pink, star shaped sunglasses on her face.

"Bill..." She said again, desperate for the man to continue and she heard him take a deep breath.


	9. Chapter 9

"She's all yours." Bill finally said and a smile slowly crept onto Stef's face as she processed his words.

"She's ours." She whispered looking at Lena as tears formed in her eyes.

"Thank God!" Lena exclaimed as she hugged Stef, tears forming in her own eyes.

"But..." Bill continued. "She can't pull something like this ever again. It took a lot of convincing to keep her there and I won't be able to do it again."

"Oh she won't." Stef promised and then thanked the man and hung up.

Stef and Lena just hugged each other for a moment completely relieved. They officially had their baby. They headed into the shop where all the kids were holding things they wanted to buy. Jude ran over and showed them a t-shirt with a boat on it just like the one they had been on. Brandon and Jesus both chose keychains - one of a boat and the other a killer whale. Mariana had several things in her hands trying to decide between them and Callie was empty handed.

The mom's decided to finish with the shopping before giving the kids the news and instructed the kids to hand their items over to the cashier. Mariana finally decided on a pair of sparkly earrings in the shape of the helm. Stef walked over to Callie and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Nothing's really my style." Callie said. She still had trouble asking for things and accepting gifts.

"You've been standing in the same spot looking at something." Stef challenged. "Come on, what is it?"

Stef gave Callie and encouraging smile and finally Callie shyly admitted to liking a small silver charm in the shape of an anchor on a leather bracelet. "It remind's me of Jude's speech." She said softly.

Stef instantly picked up the bracelet and headed towards the cashier. After paying for all the items she lead her troop outside an back towards the pier. It was dark now and there were no more cruises so it was mostly empty.

"What are we doing here?" Jesus asked.

"Aren't we heading home now?" Jude added.

"We are." Stef said. "But first there's something we need to tell you all."

She waited a moment and used it to glance at all her children. They all looked back at her with expectant faces. The only one that showed a hint of fear was Callie and it made Stef realize that even though today had been amazing it had done nothing to erase the tension that the girl was feeling. But finally Stef had something to lessen that pressure and she was more than happy to share.

"Callie is here to stay." She said and watched as smiles spread on all their faces as they turned to hug Callie. Lena had to help support Callie as she was nearly knocked over, especially by Jude. The whole family was in tears and it took a while for Stef and Lena to finally usher them all back to the car and head home.

Callie couldn't help but feel the weight of the world lift off her shoulders. She still had one major battle to face starting tomorrow but she felt like she had already won the war. Whatever happened next would be worth it all if it meant that she could stay with this family - her family.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'll start with saying thank you to all those who sent support during my uncle's death. It really meant a lot to me.

Thanks also for all the great reviews. It makes writing my stories so much better.

I know the last chapter was really short and I could have just added it with chapter 8 but I really wanted to leave you guys hanging there for a bit. :P

I apologize for any medical facts and CPS procedures that were wrong. I googled some of it and just made up the rest to make the story interesting.

I throughly enjoyed writing this story and hoped you all enjoyed reading it. A special thanks to gleefan13 for the inspiration.

Love Junebug


End file.
